Fight the Love
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Tout était différent dans son esprit désormais...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination bien entendu : )

**Note de l'auteur : bonne lecture déjà !**

**j'ai écris trois chapitres en vingt minutes alors désolé si ce n'est pas parfait mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu en peu de temps**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Damon Salvatore sirotait un verre de sang devant la cheminée, perdu dans des pensées lointaines...

Je la voulais pour son corps,

Pour son visage,

Pour ce qu'elle représentait,

La copie conforme de Katherine.

Son esprit, son âme, tout en elle était cependant différent de la femme que j'avais aimé il y a des années...

Mais j'aurais fait avec,

Je l'aurais façonnée tel un sculpteur ou un peintre à l'image que je souhaitait.

Mais je l'aurais choyée, je me serais occupé d'elle, je l'aurait protégé

Je lui aurait fait connaître l'extase dans mes bras

J'aurais bu son sang avec délices puis je lui aurait offert du mien.

Après ce partage de sang elle serait devenue vampire

Et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas me quitter.

Elle serait devenue ma reine des ténèbres...

**Alors avez vous aimé ou détesté ? j'attends vos review avec grande impatience. **

**(il y auras au moins 5 chapitres je pense, peut être plus...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Elle serait devenue ma reine des ténèbres... »

Beau plan... dommage que je l'ai fichu en l'air ! ! !

En effet à présent tout était différent.

Le cœur de Damon Salvatore avait encore fait des siennes

Dorénavant il ne pouvait plus voir Elena Gilbert comme un reflet de Katherine

Elle était Elena, la femme qu'il ai...

Non ! ! ! Refusa-t-il fermement, il ne pouvait pas le dire même en pensées.

Bref, elle n'était plus le simple double de Katherine désormais.

Et entre temps il avait apprit par Pearl que Katherine les avait abandonnés, elle n'était pas dans ce fichu tombeau et se fichait parfaitement de lui ou même son frère.

Il s'était effondré, il avait presque perdu toute humanité.

Car ce sentiment qui l'avait fait tout faire pour sauver Katherine était ce qui lui restait d'humanité après des siècles à tuer des gens et les manipuler selon son bon vouloir.

Il avait failli ne devenir plus qu'un animal

Chassant, se servant sans demander la permission, tuant sans un remords.

Un vampire à 100%

Mais Elena Gilbert lui avait offert sa sympathie

En faisant ça elle avait raccroché son humanité, son âme...

Et il le regrettait presque !

Elle ne voulait pas de lui mais elle le torturait

Lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir car il ne pourrait jamais réaliser ses aspirations.

Elle ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Et lui la voulait, il ne voulait plus qu'elle et personne d'autre...

Il balança son verre de sang dans la cheminé ou il se fracassa, il regarda le sang couler puis bouillir sur les bûches...

Même le sang ne le contentait plus...

C'était juste le moyen de survivre, ce n'était plus un amusement

Depuis un certain temps il n'avait plus attaqué personne et ça ne lui manquait même plus...

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il allait finir par devenir comme Stef à ce rythme

Non ! ! ! Pas question.

Damon Salvatore se leva et quitta le manoir des Salvatore sans un seul regard en arrière.

**Vous aimez ou pas ? Je continue ?**

**Vos avis m'intéresses alors je n'aurais qu'un seul mot de fin : review ! ! ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**02melanienie : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ah oui tu as raison c'est princesse des ténèbres ! mdr j'essayerais de modifier. Contente que tu aimes et merci de ton intérêt, oui c'était assez court mais en fait ces deux chapitres c'est un peu un prologue. Voilà j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, j'adore lire tes reviews.**

**Alice. : merci merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir que tu en ai prit le temps, oui oui comme je disais c'était une sorte de prologue maintenant ce seras plus long. **

**Bisous à toutes les deux et à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui liront ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture ! ! ! : )**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Damon Salvatore avait prit sa voiture et quittait Mystic Falls pour ne plus y revenir.

**« Vous quittez Mystic Falls »,** lui annonça un panneau.

Plus loin un autre panneau ramena sa fraise en lui disant «**A bientôt !** » et il soupira.

Non il ne reviendrait ni bientôt ni plus tard.

Cette ville lui faisait bien trop de mal.

Comme si cette ville était vivante et voulait le torturer... ça avait commencé avec Katherine pour finir avec Elena.

Stop !

Une voiture sur le bas coté, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'arrêta.

Une jeune femme brune téléphonait, assise sur le capot de cette voiture.

Elena Gilbert évidemment.

Bon sang mais il ne pourrait jamais échapper à ses démons ? ? ?

Il aurait pu accélérer et faire semblant de ne pas la voir mais elle lui fit signe et il arrêta sa voiture comme un gentils toutou se faisant enrager lui-même.

Elle se leva et tout en parlant au téléphone elle se dirigea vers lui, il préféra rester immobile dans la voiture.

Quand elle fut arrivée près de lui il baissa la vitre.

- Damon, sourit-elle le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille, ma voiture est tombée en panne, ça t'ennuie de me ramener chez moi ?

Il grinça des dents, le coup de la panne hein ?

- oui d'accord, s'entendit-il dire.

Il le regrettait déjà quand elle lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement...

Dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait, se dit-il pendant un instant.

Mais un sourire ne changeait rien à tout ça, à ses souffrances.

- c'est bon Stefan ne t'inquiètes pas, Damon à gentiment accepté de me ramener.

Damon haussa les sourcils, «ne t'inquiètes pas Damon me ramène » aurait pu le faire rire, bien entendu que le fait qu'il ramène Elena inquiéterait le Stef international.

Note de l'auteur : le prochain chapitres est plus long, sinon que pensez vous de celui là ? N'oubliez pas les review sont mon seul salaire... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : bonne lecture !**

**Dédicace à 02melanienie, miistii, little miss Salvatore, lilouange, miss malfoy3, Alice., kakaren, kat, littlecursed, dauphin noire et Arsinoai.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre intérêt.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elena raccrocha son portable et après avoir verrouillé sa voiture vint s'asseoir à coté Damon.

Il fit demi-tour tandis que le silence s'installait dans l'habitacle, il essayait de se concentrer sur sa conduite et évitait de la regarder.

Il sentait qu'elle avait le regard posé sur lui attendant sans doute qu'il parle mais il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler, il avait préféré partir sans lui dire aurevoir parce que ça aurait été trop dur mais elle s'était trouvée là.

Il la ramenait chez elle, point. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation.

- Damon... commença-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres, cette voix... il se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas tourner la tête du coté passager.

- il y a un problème ? Poursuivit-elle.

Un problème ? A part le fait que tu ne voudras jamais de moi et que mon petit frère est encore une fois l'élu ? Que je ne serais jamais –le seul- pour personne sur cette terre ? Que tu me changes, que ça me rends dingue ?

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait voulu être honnête ou simplement parler avec elle. Mais cette conversation sur son amour non réciproque serait stérile et il préférait se taire.

Elle posa une main sur son bras doucement et il frémit.

Par ce léger contact elle lui transmettait une chaleur dont il ne voulait plus, il allait déjà assez souffrir pour qu'elle en rajoute.

Il dégagea son bras en répliquant sèchement :

- ne me touches pas.

Sans la regarder il perçut son étonnement, sa surprise, il voyait presque ses beaux yeux chocolats s'écarquiller.

Ses beaux yeux... des yeux qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois !

Jamais elle ne le regarderait comme lui la regardait.

- Damon qu'est ce qui t'arrives enfin ? ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Il garda les lèvres scellées tandis qu'elle commençait à tapoter nerveusement du pied.

- je veux savoir ce qui ne vas pas, exigea la jeune brune, on croirait que tu m'en veux alors que je ne t'ai rien fait.

Alors il se tourna enfin vers elle et la foudroya du regard, la mâchoire serrée.

Elena prit presque peur devant son expression meurtrière, son cœur s'arrêta et repartit rapidement, son regard était effrayant pourtant il n'avait pas son regard de vampire ni ses crocs.

- ''tu ne m'as rien fais'' répéta sarcastiquement Damon en détournant la tête.

- tu es en colère, remarqua Elena, contre moi et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi...

- peux importe, répliqua-t-il, je te ramène chez toi, tu va voir ta tante et saint Stefan va accourir pour voir si je ne t'ai rien fait et vous allez avoir une vie de conte de fées version vampire.

Il eut du mal à prononcer ces derniers mots mais il ne voulait pas se leurrer, il devait accepter cette situation mais il ne la subirait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il quittait Mystic falls pour ne plus endurer ça et enlever cette jeune femme de sa tête.

- parles-moi, le supplia-t-elle.

Les Gilbert et leur entêtement...

- je ne veux pas alors tais-toi, répliqua-t-il.

Il serrait les mains sur me volant, ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

- si tu n'étais pas au volant je t'aurais giflé ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- gardes tes pensées pour toi Gilbert.

Il sentait le cœur de la jeune qui s'était accéléré sous la colère, l'adrénaline parcourait ses veines.

- ''tais-toi'', ''gardes tes pensées pour toi'', alors voilà le matchime italien qui ressort hein ? ! Le piqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il s'en voulait d'être si brutal avec elle mais il lui en voulait, il était en colère et tous ces sentiments humains le rendaient dingue ! ! !

Il préféra donc se taire plutôt que de dire d'autres bêtises qui la ferait le détester encore plus.

Il arrêta sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison Gilbert et attendit qu'elle sorte, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

- on est arrivé ! Lança-t-il sans même se tourner vers elle.

Il ne voulait plus la voir, il serra les dents et attendit encore qu'elle sorte de sa voiture pour le libérer.

Mais elle était toujours à coté de lui et il pouvait sentir son parfum, son souffle, ses battements de cœur...

Cette jeune femme le mettait à la torture...

- je ne sortirais pas de cette voiture tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec moi Damon, le prévint-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard Damon ouvrit sa portière et sortit de l'habitacle, Elena ahurie le suivit et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

- tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! ! ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Furieux il se retourna vers elle, la colère brillait dans ses yeux et elle s'agrippa plus encore à son bras...

- pas le droit ? ! Je me passe de tes autorisations Elena.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus en pleine tempête en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

- tu ne peux pas comprendre alors rentres chez toi, lui dit-il.

Elle ne lâcha pas son bras et insistait toujours du regard.

- tu veux savoir qui se passe ? ! S'énerva Damon.

Elena acquiesça en serrant la chemise du vampire entre ses doigts.

- je ne supporte plus ta présence Elena ! ! !

je suis un vampire, je n'ai pas à subir tout ce que je ressens,

tu n'as pas le droit de me changer,

de me rendre dingue,

J'aimerai ne t'avoir jamais rencontrée.

J'aimerais tuer cet amour que je ressens pour toi.

Je veux juste être tranquille !

je t'aime

je te déteste

Ou plutôt je déteste la vie de m'avoir fait tel que je suis car tu ne m'aime pas.

Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi, à renier ma nature,

Etre aussi pitoyable que Stefan en courant après des lapins dans la forêt.

A devenir un héros.

N'importe quoi pour que tu m'aimes en retour.

Mais tous les efforts, tous les exploits du monde ne pourraient te forcer à m'aimer.

Et je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aimer,

J'aimerais que tu m'aime tout simplement.

Mais comment pourrais-tu aimer le raté de la famille Salvatore ?

Sur ces mots, profitant de la confusion de la jeune femme il retira ses doigts de son bras et disparut sans même prendre sa voiture.

Elena était passée de la colère à la compassion au choc puis à la peine...

Elle était en pleine confusion après la déclaration du vampire.

Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, elle caressa l'espoir que Damon était revenu mais ce fut Stefan qu'elle vit quand elle se retourna.

Elle ne put réprimer sa déception et il la vit dans ses yeux, elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

- Damon t'as fait quelque chose ? Demanda immédiatement Stefan inquiet.

Oui et non... pensait Elena, il ne lui avait rien fait à par s'énerver contre elle puis lui faire sa déclaration d'amour qui avait commencé par être haineuse.

Et il lui avait fait ressentir des millions de choses durant sa déclaration.

Elle lui en voulait de lui en vouloir, d'avoir dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la rencontrer, ça l'avait blessée.

Et l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait l'avait bouleversée car elle avait vu la sincérité dans ses yeux puis il avait dit qu'il la détestait et elle avait eu mal puis il avait dit qu'il était malheureux d'être celui qu'il était puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas... il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, pour obtenir son amour mais il ne voulait pas la forcer...

Puis son cœur s'était presque brisé quand il avait dit cette fameuse phrase : « Mais comment pourrais-tu aimer le raté de la famille Salvatore ? »

Il n'était pas un raté, juste un homme égaré qui avait souffert et qui souffrait encore à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas tout blanc ni tout noir car en lui il y avait cet amour... cet amour pour elle qui était sa Rédemption...

Elle soupira en comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier plus longtemps son amour pour cet homme égaré...

Elle était tellement concentrée par tout ça qu'elle sursauta lorsque Stefan caressa sa joue, elle le fixa et failli s'évanouir en réalisant ce qui s'était passé en elle.

Elle se détestait.

Voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans la même situation que son double maléfique qu'elle avait toujours méprisé.

**Note de l'auteur je me répète mais manque de temps, j'ai tout de même fais de mon mieux avec le temps que j'avais, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'écrire en ce moment : ) **

**Il y aura une suite si vous le voulez.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Alors faites-le moi savoir (reviews) vous avez aimé ? détesté ? bof ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur : **

miistii : merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu ai apprécié, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience.

02melanienie: merci à toi aussi, oui je suis assez contente de la déclaration de Damon, et je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'ai autant plu.

clara: c'est gentil, très contente que tu aimes, j'ai hate de savoir si tu aimes la suite.

Marion: merci : ) j'attends ton avis pour ces nouveaux chapitres.

Choupii: oh ça me fait plaisir ! merci pour tes deux reviews et de tes encouragements. wow préférée ça me touche. je continue, je continue oui : )

FlowerSummer: un cri du coeur ça, merci !

mlanie: que d'émotions, hein? merci ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, : )

chloe: merci, oui oui promis, j'attends ta prochaine review : )

M: alors j'imagine que tu as aimé? et la réponse à ta question est : oui oui !

**Dernière note avant la lecture (lol) :Alors voilà merci à toutes pour votre enthousiasme, je suis très heureuse que vous ayez tant aimé.**

**J'ai presque écrit la totalité de la fiction en deux jours après un passage à vide.**

**En fait j'étais trop concentrée sur mon nouveau roman et j'arrivais plus à me mettre dans le bain.**

**Mais ça y est j'ai finis mon nouveau roman, publié un autre et je me suis remise à écrire cette fiction : )**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Damon Salvatore avait quitté Mystic falls.

Elena Gilbert feignait d'en être ravie, et d'une certaine façon elle l'était.

De cette façon elle pouvait oublier la révélation qu'elle avait eue à son sujet.

Elle pouvait enfin se focaliser sur Stefan et leur relation. Tout était tranquille en ville et une réconciliation avec Bonnie était en bonne voie.

Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait heureuse, quelque chose lui manquait.

Parfois en rêves elle revivait la dernière scène ou Damon lui avait fait sa révélation...

Elle se réveillait en larmes, le cœur écorché en se rendant compte de la souffrance qu'il endurait. Puis elle essayait d'oublier en se blottissant dans les bras de Stefan.

Mais une nuit elle fit un rêve très différent, Damon lui disait qu'il l'aimait et elle se jetait dans ses bras pour goûter à ses lèvres qui venaient de déclarer son amour pour elle, ils s'embrassaient longuement.

Elle se voyait elle-même embrasser Damon et elle aimait cette image...regrettant de ne pouvoir l'embrasser elle-même...

Mais son image se détacha de Damon et se tourna vers elle, un sourire dérangeant sur les lèvres...

Ce n'était pas elle, c'était Katherine qui l'avait embrassé.

Elena sentit la colère monter en elle devant le sourire sardonique que lui offrait son double maléfique.

Damon la serrait dans ses bras en croyant être avec elle, il ne la voyait pas et elle avait peur...

- il est pas mal hein? lui demanda-t-elle, il n'y a que Stefan pour moi, mais Damon embrasse comme un dieu je dois le dire et ses discours sont toujours tellement inspirés...

- tu ne mérite même pas de le toucher ! S'écria Elena furieuse que Katherine dispose encore de lui.

- et toi oui ? Il se meurt d'amour pour toi, tu le fait plus souffrir que je l'ai fait. Tu sors avec Stefan mais tu veux aussi Damon ? Tu crois être meilleure que moi ?

Notre corps à les mêmes réaction en leur présence, nous voulons les deux mais comme tu n'as pas le courage de l'avouer tu n'en aura aucun!

Soudain Stefan apparut aux cotés de Katherine, elle avait les frères Salvatore à chaque bras et souriait, satisfaite.

- je ne suis pas comme toi, lui rétorqua Elena qui doutait elle-même de ses paroles.

Katherine ne fut pas dupe.

- tu as raison, tu n'est rien à coté de moi. Tu es une plaisanterie, une comédie dramatique pour torturer ces deux frères et les séparer davantage.

Elena se figea à ses paroles, Katherine avait raison...

Enfin plutôt son inconscient.

Elle les séparait encore, un siècle après ce qu'avait fait la vampire elle les séparait encore une fois...

Damon avait quitté la ville à cause d'elle.

Il en voulait encore plus à son frère car ils étaient ensembles et souffrant trop de cette situation, il avait préféré partir et abandonner tout espoir de réconciliation avec lui.

Elle eut l'impression de se rêveiller sur ces reflexions là alors qu'elle les avaient sûrement rêvées des heures auparavant.

Elle devait régler ça

Il était de son devoir de réconcilier ces deux frères.

Son double les avait brutalement séparés, c'était à elle de les réunir.

Elle se jeta sous la douche et s'habilla en vitesse, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cour.

Aujourd'hui elle retrouverait Damon.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils gachent leur famille pour elle

Elle savait qu'elle devait le retrouver.

Elle sortit et s'approcha de sa voiture, Damon n'était même pas revenu chercher sa voiture, il ne voulait visiblement pas remettre les pieds à Mystic Falls, Stefan l'avait

seulement garé dans la rue à coté, les clefs étaient abandonnées sur le siège .

Sur un coup de tête Elena décida de prendre la voiture de Damon, après tout c'était lui qu'elle recherchait.

Elle ouvrit la portière s'empara des clefs et s'installa dans la voiture confortable, elle prit une longue inspiration, mit les clefs dans le contact et démarra en trombe comme l'aurait fait son propriètaire.

Elle eut un petit sourire en le revoyant quand ils étaient allés à Athlanta charmant et directif à la fois.

Il était unique en son genre

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle serait vraiment heureuse de le revoir...

Il lui avait vraiment manqué...

Quand le panneau lui souhaita de revenir bientôt elle se posa enfin la question de la destination.

Ou avait-il pu partir?

La tache n'était pas aisée.

Retrouver Damon Salvatore avec le monde entier pour terrain de chasse...

Déjà elle savait qu'il n'était pas à Mystic Falls !

- Me voilà bien avancée, pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle venait de prendre conscience que cette ''chasse à Damon'' ne durerait pas une petite journée.

Elle pourrait y passer des jours, même des mois... elle préféra ne pas penser plus loin.

Si elle devait passer ses jours dans une voiture, elle le ferait.

C'était sa faute s'il était partit.

Elena s'imagina Damon furieux, ou irait-il en premier?

Un endroit rock and roll ou il y aurait des humains en transe qui ne se rendraient pas compte que leurs amis disparaissaient au fur et à mesure

Elena grimaça

Bon, et si elle essayait Los Angeles?

Il aurait surement de quoi faire là bas

Elle prit donc la direction de la cité des anges en songeant qu'elle devrait prévenir Jenna et Stefan qu'elle ne reviendrait pas immédiatement


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le long trajet jusqu'à Los Angeles lui fit enormément de bien, elle n'avait fait que conduire, avait dormi dans des Etap hotels et elle avait acheté quelques vêtements de rechange.

Cela aurait pu la fatiguer et l'ennuyer mais cela lui faisait du bien d'être un peu seule.

Sans devoir rien cacher à personne, à se préoccuper de choses terre à terre tel que s'arrêter sur des aires de repos pour manger et faire le plein.

Elle avait prévenu Jenna qui l'avait rabroué car elle prennait des vaccances sans prévenir et manquait

les cours.

Stefan l'avait mal jugé aussi, surtout qu'il avait mal prit qu'elle parte sans lui et qu'elle refuse qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle allait chercher exactement, il fallait d'abord qu'elle retrouve Damon.

Alors oui leur conversation avait été un peu sèche mais tout s'arrangerait bientot...

Enfin elle l'esperait.

Elle était enfin arrivée à L.A, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta un oeil à la plage, elle sourit, un rayon du soleil californien caressait son visage.

Mais bon elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait sous un siège, elle tira et découvrit un petit carnet de velour vert.

Elle l'ouvrit et constata que c'était une sorte d'agenda.

Il y avait des numéros et des rendez-vous de notés.

Cela pouvait peut être l'aider, elle le feuilleta et quand elle arriva au mois en cour elle lu à la date du lendemain

Germaine

85 Apple tree Avenue

L.A

Elena n'en cru pas sa chance! Elle savait ou Damon serait le lendemain !

Qui était cette Germaine? se demanda-t-elle.

Surement une de ses conquêtes... pensa-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

Evidemment même s'il l'aimait il n'avait jamais dit qu'il renonçait aux autres femmes.

La fidélité était sans doute un concept très obscur aux yeux du beau vampire aux yeux saphirs.

La jeune femme, contrariée donna un coup sur sa cuisse.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'etre jalouse des femmes que fréquentait Damon, elle était la petite amie de Stefan.

Elle n'était venue que pour réparer le mal qu'avait fait Katherine, elle était seulement venue pour retrouver Damon et le persuader de se reconcilier avec son frère.

Etais-ce seulement pour ça qu'elle était là?

Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il lui manquait réellement et elle l'ai... non !

Plus jamais elle ne repenserait ces mots ! ! !

Elena rangea le calepin dans son sac et démarra, il fallait qu'elle trouve un hôtel pour y passer la nuit.

Elle retrouva le sourire en se rapellant qu'elle avait eue de la chance, elle aurait pu tourner longtemps et ne jamais le trouver.

Elle se rendait compte que sa démarche était très immature, très irréfléchie mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais baissé les bras, elle aurait passé sa vie à lui courir après s'il l'avait fallu...

Elle accélera un peu et se rendit dans le premier hôtel qui se présenta à ses yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Quand Elena se reveilla le matin vers 6h son front se plissa immédiatement d'inquiètude.

Elle allait voir Damon, mais qu'allait-elle lui dire exactement ?

Comment pourrait-elle le persuader de revenir à Mystic Falls ?

Parce qu'il fallait qu'il rentre.

Il était chez lui à Mystic Falls...

Elle finit par se lever et s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté.

Une robe légère de couleur blanche et des sandales, il faisaut vraiment chaud à L.A et même si elle n'osait se l'avouer elle n'avait pas voulu se présenter devant Damon dans ses vêtements de voyage...

Alors elle prit ses affaires, les chargea dans son coffre et se rendit immédiatement à l'adresse sans même avoir mangé.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de manquer Damon, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il rendrait visite à cette femme.

Elle repéra une jolie maison dans un joli quartier résidentiel, la maison était blanche, il y avait des fleurs aux fenetres et des pommiers fleuris l'entouraient.

C'était très loin d'etre la maison entourée de palmiers dont on se faisait le cliché en pensant à Los Angeles.

Elle se gara un peu plus loin d'ou elle pouvait voir la porte d'entrée et l'avenue.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Elle prit une barre de céréale dans son sac et la grignota distraitement.

Dans son esprit elle avait retrouvé Damon

Comment réagirait-il en voyant que celle qu'il fuyait en s'exilant de Mystic Falls était venue le trouver?

Serait-il en colère? Sans doutes.

Mais sourirait-il un instant avant de se facher?

- Damon je m'excuse...

Un peu plat, il se moquait de ses excuses, cela ne le retiendrait pas, elle pouvait faire mieux

- je te fais mes excuses et j'attends les tiennes.

Parfait, là c'est sur qu'il réagirait !

Il s'indignerait et ils partiraient dans une de leurs disputes...

Deux heures plus tard :

Elena s'ennuyait à mourir maintenant, elle avait joué à tous les jeux de son telephone et la batterie commençant à être faible elle avait du arreter.

Elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'une occupation quand il y eut du mouvement devant la maison qu'elle observait:

Une voiture s'était garée devant dans l'allée, Elena retint son souffle.

Mais elle fut déçue, ce n'était pas Damon, c'était une jeune femme blonde vetue d'une robe bleu ciel qui portait un sac de shopping, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, sortit ses clefs, déverouilla la porte et entra.

Elena commenca à tapoter du pied, ainsi c'était elle Germaine...

Et elle était jolie... éviddement.

Elena passa encore 2 heures sur des charbons ardents.

Vers 11h30 une voiture noire se gara dans l'allée à coté de la volvo de la femme.

La portière s'ouvrit et un homme superbe en sortit...

En jean et chemise noire comme à son habitude et des lunettes sur le nez.

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accelera tandis qu'elle le voyait se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de sa démarche pleine de confiance en lui...

Le voir... même de loin... cela lui fit du bien...

La femme ouvrit la porte et Damon entra dans la maison.

Elena s'affolla, elle ouvrit la portière et se dirigea vers la maison.

Arrivé devant la porte elle pria pour qu'il ne l'ai pas aperçut et sonna, elle était stressée et doutait de comment elle devait procéder.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la jeune femme blonde, elle la regardait avec interrogation.

- bonjour...

Elena ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, elle était presque terrifiée maintenant.

Si elle prononçait un seul mot Damon l'entendrait et il fuirait... ou pas...

- que puis-je faire pour vous? finit par lui demander la blonde poliment.

Celle-ci remarqua combien Elena avait palit d'un coup, voyant ça elle se permit de la prendre par le bras avec gentillesse.

- vous n'avez pas l'air bien, venez vous asseoir quelques instants, ensuite vous me direz pourquoi vous êtes là

Et Elena se laissa guider à l'intérieur le coeur battant à cent à l'heure...

Quand elle entra dans le salon elle le vit immédiatement et il se figea au même instant qu'elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent pas durant de nombreuses minutes.

Damon avait l'air parfaitement ébahit et Elena attendait sa réaction avec nervosité.

- Elena...

- Damon...

- vous vous connaissez apparement, commenta la jeune blonde.

Damon détourna enfin les yeux et se tourna vers la blonde.

- en effet, Janine je te présente Elena Gilbert.

Janine ? Elena fronça les sourcils, mais alors qui était Germaine ?

Elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, une dame d'une soixantaine d'années était assise sur un fauteuil et l'observait avec interet.

Damon posa les yeux sur Elena et se controlant continua les politesses d'usages.

- Elena... je te présente Germaine et sa fille Janine, ce sont mes plus vieilles amies.

Elena faillit tomber à la renverse, Damon ? ! Des amis ? Et elle n'étaient pas vampires apparement.

Les deux femmes la regardaient toujours, Elena prit conscience de son impolitesse et prit

enfin la parole.

- pardonnez-moi, enchantée de vous connaitre...

- enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin miss Gilbert, lui dit Germaine en souriant, ce chenapant de Damon n'a jamais voulu nous présenter, c'est scandaleux.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle entendit ''ce chenapan de damon''

Elle aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'était pas aussi genée.

- je suis navrée de faire irruption madame, c'est que...

Germaine secoua la tete.

- tous les amis de Damon sont les bienvenus...

La vieille dame fit une pause.

- et Dieu sait qu'ils ne sont pas légions, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le vampire.

Damon afficha un air coupable et Germaine secoua la tete en souriant puis elle se tourna vers Elena qui observait la scène qui lui semblait irréelle, quelle genre de relation avaient-il ensembles?

On aurait dit une mère taquinant son fils...

- J'ai rencontré Damon quand j'étais enfant, expliqua-t-elle à Elena, se doutant de ses questions.

Elena écarquilla légèrement les yeux, très surprise.

- asseyez-vous je vous en prie, je vais tout vous raconter.

Elena hésita, elle jeta un oeil à Damon, elle avait peur qu'il la fuit.

Il fuyait son regard mais n'avait pas l'air pret à partir, Elena soupira.

- je ne vais pas disparaitre, dit-il en s'asseyant toujours sans la regarder.

Soulagée Elena s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Janine en face du fauteuil de Germaine.

- j'avais 12 ans et c'était en l'année 1961, mon père tenait un hotel et Monsieur Salvatore, comme je l'appellait à l'époque, était un client.

Mon père me maltraitait et je devais m'occuper du ménage, travailler en cuisine et tenir la reception parfois.

Je n'allais meme plus à l'école et je n'avais pas de temps pour moi comme les autres enfants, d'ailleurs je ne voyais jamais d'autres enfants.

Damon l'ignorait et je serais morte de honte plutôt que d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Je pensais que je méritais les coups que je reçevait et je m'en voulait chaque jour de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'etre un poid pour mon père.

Et une nuit ou j'avais travaillé très tard à la cuisine il y a eut un incendie, le feu à commencé dans la cuisine et il s'est étendu dans tout l'hôtel pendant que les occupant dormaient.

Je me suis reveillée en toussant, ma chambre était envahie par les flammes, la porte s'est ouverte et en voyant mon père j'ai tout de suite été rassurée.

Il allait me sortir de là.

Mais il s'est mit à me hurler dessus, il disait que je fichais son hotel et sa vie en l'air, que c'était ma faute s'il y avait le feu car j'avais mal éteint les fourneaux.

J'ai voulu sortir de la pièce mais mon père, complètement ivre et inconscient du danger bloquait la porte en hurlant et le feu a finit par bloquer le passage.

Je me suis mise à pleurer et je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre, je l'ai ouverte.

Nous étions au 4éme étage, si je sautais je pouvais mourir mais si je restais je mourrais brûlée vive...

J'étais terrifiée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, soudain je me suis sentie tirée en arrière, c'était mon père, rendu fou il a commencé à me frapper mais un homme est arrivé de nulle part et m'a emmenée, il a sauté par la fenetre et j'ai fermé les yeux m'attendant au violent choc... mais nous avons atterit sans encombres 4 étages plus bas dans la rue.

J'ai reconnu Monsieur Salvatore il m'a mit à l'abri un peu plus loin, il a tenté de sauver mon père mais il avait déjà péri dans les flammes.

Je pense même qu'il s'y est jeté lui-meme, il n'aurait pas supporté d'etre ruiné.

Il y a eu très peu de survivants et je n'avais aucune famille, Damon m'a recueillit chez lui.

Il m'a envoyé à l'école et s'est occupé de moi bien mieux que mon père l'avait fait durant toute sa vie.

J'étais très heureuse avec lui.

Mais un jour j'ai comprit ce qu'il était et ce qu'il faisait.

J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter quand j'ai su que mon sauveur, l'homme qui s'occupait de moi et me couvait d'attentions était un vampire qui tuait des gens.

Mon esprit d'enfant ne voyait que le blanc et le noir, il ne distinguait pas le gris.

Et Damon était cette nouvelle couleur pour moi, il était d'un gris étonnant.

Je lui en ai voulu pendant des semaines, je refusait de lui parler et même de le regarder.

Et je voyais que cela le blessait, j'étais cruelle mais il était un meurtrier...

Mais je ne pouvais m'empecher de l'aimer comme je l'avais aimé la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Il était le père que je n'avais jamais eut

J'ai voulu comprendre, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était inhumain, qu'il était le vampire dont parlait les livres. Alors j'ai mené mon enquete.

Les enfant mettent toujours le nez dans ce qui ne les concerne pas c'est bien connut, j'ai trouvé son journal intime.

Elena cligna des yeux, surprise.

Damon avait un journal intime.

Décidemment elle allait de surprises en surprises.

Déjà entendre toute cette histoire...

Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Damon s'était occupé d'une enfant...

Il n'était pas obligé, ni de la sauver ni de l'élever, il aurait très bien pu la confier à un orphelinat...

- et toute la nuit, cachée sous son bureau j'ai lu son journal.

Je me sentait coupable mais je voulais comprendre, le comprendre.

Et j'ai comprit.

Je l'ai accepté comme il était en lui pardonnant.

Je ne sais pas si c'était la chose à faire mais c'est comme ça, je l'aime trop, acheva la vieille femme en soupirant.

Elena fixait Damon comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais il ne daignait pas lever les yeux vers elle.

- il vient souvent me voir et il n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de petite fille.

A ces mots Damon se leva et lui tendit un paquet joliment emballé.

- joyeux anniversaire Germaine.

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'éclairèrent tandis que Elena remarquait enfin le gateau d'anniversaire sur la table et les roses que Damon avait posé près de Germaine.

- un cygne ! s'écria celle-ci, ravie, en sortant un superbe cygne en crystal.

- il est magnifique, venez que je vous embrasse ''monsieur Salvatore'', s'amusa-t-elle.

Damon se pencha et Germaine l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- merci mon ptit Damon.

- tu oublies toujours que je suis bien plus vieux que toi, répliqua Damon avec un sourire.

- hum, um, la maturité ne se mesure pas à un simple chiffre, se contenta de répondre Germaine d'un air sceptique.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la vieille dame observait avec ravissement le petit cygne de cristal.

Elena remarqua une vitrine qui exposait des sujets en crystal.

Janine qui s'était absentée un moment revint et demanda à sa mère si elle voulait manger le gateau.

- bien évidemment, rajoute une assiette pour notre invitée, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elena était toujours un peu gênée, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop dans ce tableau de famille, la vieille dame le remarqua.

- allons ne soyez pas gênée c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer ! Damon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Le-dit Damon baissa les yeux vers ses pieds d'un air sombre.

Il y eut un petit silence, Elena rougissait.

- Damon ! s'exclama Germaine, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas alors ne boude pas et parles.

- je n'ai rien à dire.

Elena soupira.

- non c'est à mon tour de parler, l'autre jour tu ne m'a pas permit d'en placer une.

Damon se tourna vers elle, d'un air irrité.

- j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir Elena, c'est pour ça que je suis partit.

- je voulais te présenter mes excuses, intervint Elena.

Damon ouvrit la bouche comiquement.

- et maintenant j'attends que tu me fasse les tiennes, ajouta-t-elle.

- parce que je dois m'excuser ? et de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en colère.

- la liste est longue mais surtout pour avoir dit que tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer...

Damon ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'observer.

- ça m'a blessée, admit la jeune femme, je n'aurais jamais dit ça à propos de toi, tu m'as manqué pendant ces quelques jours...

- je suis désolé, murmura Damon.

- si je suis venue c'est parce que je veux réparer les choses.

Damon haussa les sourcils.

- entre toi et Stefan.

Le visage de Damon se ferma immédiatement et il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- il reste ton frère peu importe ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai conscience de mes tords, tu es partit à cause de moi et je le regrette.

Mais je ne veux pas être comme Katherine dans votre vie, elle vous a séparés et je ne veux pas contribuer à ce qu'elle a fait.

Je suis sûre que tout peu s'arranger.

- tu ne comprends donc pas Elena ? C'est impossible.

Je... mes sentiments pour toi m'empechent de pardonner à mon frère.

Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas me reconcilier avec lui mais je ne peux pas...

Je suis partit pour ne plus souffrir et aussi pour vous ficher la paix, vous devriez en profiter.

- reviens... je ne peux pas supporter que mon existence vous sépare.

- c'est comme ça Elena. Mais ta conscience peut être tranquille, tu as seulement chassé un meurtrier de Mystic Falls. Tiens, pour ça tu reçevrait une médaille du Sherriff Forbes si elle était au courant !

- ce n'est pas seulement ma conscience qui me dérange Damon !

- quoi, encore?

Elena se tut.

- tu me manques, murmura-t-elle.

Damon la dévisagea avec surprise et les mots qu'elle ne devait pas penser lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit.

Parce que ''je t'aime Damon''.

Voilà qui aurait été malvenu de dire, mais tellement honnête !

Mais dire qu'il lui manquait était honnête également.

- tu as d'autres amis à Mystic Falls Elena, tu m'oublieras.

La jeune femme secoua la tete.

- non. c'est toi que je veux.

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, elle s'éventa, mal à l'aise.

- Damon... j'aimerai que tu reviennes et que tu essayes de régler les choses avec Stefan.

- tu le fait exprès ?

- quoi ?

- tout ce que tu dis ne change rien. Tu n'arrives même pas à prendre en compte que je t'aime, on dirait que tu ignores mes sentiments pour toi. Tu n'arrive même pas à le dire, pourquoi?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le comprenait.

Parce qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas revenir pour ne pas souffrir.

Mais qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il ne revienne pas.

Alors elle tentait d'ignorer ce fait.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et gênée elle se leva.

- pardonnez-moi... dit-elle à la vieille dame, embarassée de se donner en spectacle.

Et elle sortit, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, il fallait qu'elle pleure un bon coup.

Elle arrivait à la voiture quand Damon la surprit en apparaissant devant elle.

Elle tenta de toutes ses forces d'empêcher ses larmes de couler encore en essayant aussi de calmer son coeur qui s'était acceleré sous la surprise.

Mais elle échoua, elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

Soudain contre toute attente, Damon la prit dans ses bras.

Elena faillit s'évanouir, Damon la prenait dans ses bras maintenant ? ? ?

Elle l'avait déjà étreint mais il ne lui avait jamais rendu son étreinte.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et profita de cette tendresse qu'il lui offrait.

- pourquoi le fait que je t'aime te fait pleurer ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elena ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- avant tu m'aurais juste balancé une vacherie ou tu m'aurais rembarré, qu'est ce qui a changé?

- arrête...

- quoi ?

- ne me demande pas... je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais s'il te plait ne me quitte pas...

Ce fut au tour de Damon de ne pas répondre, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- tu te rends compte que tu as tout fait foiré ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elena ouvrit légèrement la bouche choquée.

- j'ai quitté Mystic Falls pour t'oublier et tu reviens me tourmenter.

Une larme coula encore sur la joue de la jeune fille et sans pouvoir s'en empecher il l'essuya.

- et je me retrouve là à revenir sur ma décision...

Le coeur d'Elena se mit à battre plus vite à ces mots, elle osait à peine y croire.

- oui, soupira-t-il, je rentre à Mystic Falls.

**Alors ? Vous avez été surprises? Suspens suspens, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience : ) bisous à toutes et merci de me suivre. **


	8. Chapter 8

choupii: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de le lire, je suis heureuse que tu aimes et j'ai hate de lire ta prochaine review : )

02melanienie: trop heureuse de tes reviews, 3 d'un coup j'étais comblée ^^ oui je suis de retour : )

vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours autant.

( tu as tout a fait raison pour l'agenda, c'est vrai ça aurait été plus logique, en fait au début je ne pensais pas comme ça, j'ai trouvé l'histoire de l'agenda quand elle est arrivée à L.A (mdr) et je voulais pas changer je sais pas pourquoi -' )

Et aussi je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire de Germaine t'ai autant touchée, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je trouvais que ça changeait un peu et j'aime cette relation unique qu'ils ont tous les deux. Leurs dialogues étaient plaisant à écrire. Je me marrais en écrivant : (Germaine en parlant des amis de Damon)"et Dieu sait qu'ils ne sont pas légions...'' toi aussi ? (curieuse) bref, merci de ta fidélité et j'ai bien hate de lire ta prochaine review !

clara: merci, merci, merci ! tes compliments m'ont touchée, j'ai été très contente de lire ta review, j'éspère que tu vas aimer la suite, attends de lire ta reiew avec impatience : )

**Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup les filles de me suivre et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez le plus (ou moins) aimé, répliques, phrases, péripéthies etc... ça me fait plaisir et comme ça je vois ce que vous aimez et je fais avec pour vous faire plaisir (dans la mesure du possible) ^^**

**Très bonne lecture, bisous à toutes !**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Elena et Damon avaient passé la journée chez Germaine pour fêter son anniversaire, ils avaient vraiment passé un bon moment.

Elena était soulagée, il allait rentrer.

Elle découvrait un tout autre Damon, si bien qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas lui le vrai Damon Salvatore.

Puis durant le trajet, ils s'étaient très peu parlés, Damon avait préfèré prendre l'avion (il reviendrait chercher ses voitures ou il demanderait à se le faire livrer, peu importait).

Elena était perdue dans ses pensées, préoccupée et Damon l'était également.

Tous deux appréhendaient le retour à Mystic Falls et la confrontation fraternelle.

Ils souhaitaient autant que l'autre que tout se passe bien.

**14h00, Mystic Fall, La pension des Salvatore**

Damon, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une belle chemise blanche, ouvrit la porte et laissa galament passer Elena.

Stefan était assit sur un des canapés, évidemment il les avait entendus arriver.

Il envoya un regard de reproche à Elena qui était déjà très nerveuse.

- je vois, dit platement Stefan, ainsi vous étiez ensembles, c'est ça la chose très importante que tu devais faire seule...

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Stefan.

Elena alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- je suis partit à sa recherche parce que je m'en veux.

- de quoi ?

- d'etre la cause de votre rupture familliale. Je ne veux pas vous séparer davantage...

Elena prit la main de son petit ami.

- Stefan, j'aimerais que vous régliez vos problèmes.

- on ne peux rien faire, lui répondit Stefan d'un air morne, sans même adresser un regard à son frère.

- visiblement Damon est plus positif que toi puisqu'il est revenu exprès pour ça.

- à mon avis ce n'est pas "exprès" pour ça qu'il est revenu, répliqua Stefan.

- arrête, lui demanda la jeune femme.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- si tu crois que ça a été facile pour lui de revenir tu te trompe. Je suis la cause de son départ...

Elle se tourna vers Damon le suppliant de l'aider.

Celui-ci s'avança enfin et s'assit face à son frère.

- Hello brother !

La forme ?

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir et il sourit en retour, elle soupira mais il reprit un air très sérieux.

- Stef, je suis venu pour qu'on parle. Ca fait des années que les noeuds de notre discorde sont restés en place, il est fichtrement temps de les dénouer.

Stefan le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, très surprit par ce discours ou peut-être était-ce par la couleur innhabituelle de sa chemise... ( -' mdr )

Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

- je peux peut-etre vous aider, intervint Elena.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle.

- vous savez il y a eut un jour une dispute entre Bonnie et Caroline. Pendant des semaines elle n'ont plus voulu se parler... jusqu'à ce que je les invite chez moi pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait régler les choses et parler franchement.

Alors nous avons utilisé la procédure parlementaire.

Chacune à eut son tour pour parler et ensuite... la situation s'est réglée d'elle-même.

Voilà, vous allez tous les deux exposer vos problèmes et vos sentiments, acheva la jeune femme.

Damon fixa Stefan jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

- je t'en veux d'avoir tué Lexie, lacha-t-il sèchement.

Les yeux de Damon changèrent de couleur, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Le silence s'éternisa et Stefan finit par remarquer.

- vous voyez, Damon a tué ma meilleure et seule amie, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire pour effacer ça.

- je ne pourrais jamais, admit Damon, je suis désolé... je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais, que... je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, j'ai agis par égoisme avec la justification que je m'étais faite à moi-meme.

- laquelle ?

- je ne voulais pas que nous soyons découverts, tous les deux.

Mais le silence s'installait encore dans le salon.

- je t'en veux de me hair, continua Stefan.

- le fait qu'il tienne autant à toi démontre que ce n'est pas le cas, intervint Elena.

- c'est ce que je lui ai dit, avoua Damon, je lui ai dit que je le haissait... mais c'était faux... je lui en voulait.

Parce que Katherine était plus éprise de lui qu'elle ne l'était de moi. Vous croyez que ça fait quoi ?

J'étais malheureux et humilié et je lui en voulait.

Et en plus par sa faute Katherine s'était faite tuer.

J'étais persuadé qu'elle était tout pour moi et en plus de me voler son affection il l'avait conduite à sa perte !

Damon planta son regard, devenu bleu vert dans ceux de son frère.

- Le simple fait de te voir me faisait souffrir.

Tu as tué notre père... et tu as changé.

Stefan semblait bouleversé maintenant.

- je... commença-t-il, mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu penses réellement de moi, lui demanda Damon.

- je t'en voulais de m'avoir repoussé, de ne pas vouloir de moi... Quand j'ai changé ma façon de vivre je me suis tout de suite mis à ta recherche, je pensais que tu serais fier de moi...

Mais quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai compris que c'était toi qui avait changé, tu t'es moqué de moi et nos relations en sont restées là.

Tu étais devenu un étranger pour moi.

Damon regardait son frère, il avait tellement de regrets et ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, Katherine avait vraiment eut un impact diabolique sur leur vie...

- tu m'en veux et je t'en veux, il n'y a rien à faire, dit Stefan, baissant les bras.

- bon sang Stefan, si nous sommes en froid depuis tout ce temps c'est à cause de cette garce ! On ne va pas la laisser gagner ! Je sais que je suis le méchant de l'histoire et si tu veux je veux bien faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonne...

- l'on ne peux pas dire lequel de vous est le coupable, intervint Elena, ce n'est pas une chasse aux sorcières... C'est un tout qui a créé cette situation, je crois simplement qu'il faut accepter que tout ça se soit produit.

Les deux frères se fixèrent un long moment, le coeur de la jeune femme battait à cent à l'heure, elle sentait que c'était le moment.

Le moment où tout se déciderait...

Ils se levèrent du même mouvement et Stefan tendit une main vers Damon.

Il la prit en souriant puis enlaça carrement son frère.

- je veux juste retrouver mon frère, dit doucement Damon.

- tu l'as toujours été, lui répondit Stefan.

Un sourire éclatant s'était formé sur les lèvres d'Elena, elle avait réussit !

Les frères Salvatore étaient réconciliés.

Elle les regarda longtemps et son sourire se fana, la situation n'était pas totalement réglée.

Je vais devoir prendre une décision

Les deux frères se sont enfins réconciliés.

Mais Damon souffre.

Et moi aussi.

Nier un sentiment ne peux pas le faire disparaitre pour autant.

Et moi, Elena Gilbert, j'aime Damon Salvatore c'est indéniable.

Ce sentiment me rend folle, j'ai l'impression que cet amour pour le vampire aux yeux bleus a anéanti tout le reste.

Pourtant j'aime Stefan, mais je ne parvient pas à penser à lui comme avant...

Je l'aime toujours et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

J'aime les deux frères Salvatore...

Tout cela ne vas pas bien finir, il faut vraiment que je prenne une décision.

Et rapidement !

Le lendemain après-midi :

Elena se réjouissait de cette réconciliation et ne souhaitait pas tout détruire.

Elle n'était pas comme Katherine, elle n'agirait pas inconsidéremment pour son bon plaisir.

La relation entre Damon et Stefan passerait avant tout, il n'était pas question qu'elle les blesse avec ses sentiments, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec Stefan mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à Damon sous peine qu'il soit encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà..

Elle avait finalement prit sa décision, elle avait demandé à Stefan de le rejoindre chez elle et maintenant il était là face à elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Stefan, écoutes..., elle soupira, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

- sois directe.

- je ne peux plus être avec toi, je suis désolée... mais je n'ai pas le droit de... Je ne veux pas te mentir... j'ai des sentiments pour Damon, et c'est trop fort pour que je les ignore. Mais je ne suis pas Katherine, je n'agirais pas comme elle. Je préfère te quitter, nous serons amis ainsi il n'y aura plus aucune ambiguité. Je suis désolée Stefan...

- tu ne m'aime pas, dit-il.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille, elle se réfugia dans les bras du vampire et le serra contre elle avec désespoir.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle niait cet amour pour lui, qu'elle balançait par la fenêtre tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles.

- je t'aime Stefan, c'est vrai... lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- il y a aimer et aimer, lui répondit-il d'un ton calme.

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils, surprise, il se détacha légèrement d'elle pour mieux la regarder et poursuivit :

- et j'ai compris, entre nous ce n'est pas... passionel...

Même moi je le sens, il manque quelque chose.

Même si tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensembles comme ça. Je continuerais à chercher.

Tu as de la chance tu as trouvé la bonne personne.

- quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La jeune Gilbert baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Elena... ne le nie pas. Ne nie pas cette chance.

C'est difficile à admettre car c'est encore récent mais... je tiens énormément à toi et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Le fait que tu partes alors que tout devrait être arrangé prouve que tu es malheureuse avec moi parce que tu n'es pas avec lui.

Alors s'il vous plait ne gachez pas tout.

L'amour est la seule chose qui vaille le coup ici bas.

Elena se mordilla les lèvres, bouleversée.

- comment arrives-tu à dire ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- c'est plus facile que ce que je croyais. Et... je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je veux que tu fasses partit de ma vie, même si c'est en liant la tienne à celle de mon frère.

Elena lui sourit et le serra contre elle, il lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux verts émeraudes du beau vampire, elle lui était reconnaissante au-delà des mots mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

- je te remercie Stefan...

C'était un peu basique, il méritait mieux, mais soudain elle trouva les mots justes.

- sans ça je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse... lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

Stefan lui sourit, lui aussi se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que tout était dit.

La jeune femmre se dirigea vers la porte.

- attends... la retint-il soudainement.

Elena se retourna vers Stefan, la main sur la poignée.

- je te souhaite bonne chance avec mon frère... tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elena soupira et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

**Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup les filles de me suivre et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez le plus (ou moins) aimé, répliques, phrases, péripéties etc... ça me fait plaisir et comme ça je vois ce que vous aimez et je fais avec pour vous faire plaisir (dans la mesure du possible) ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Damon est allongé sur son lit, sa chemise blanche est ouverte et ses yeux sont fermés.

Je suis revenu

Alors que je m'étais juré que jamais plus je ne remettrais les pieds ici.

Je lui ai cédé

Et je ne le regrette pas

Cette femme m'a complètement changé

Et je ne sais pas si j'aime ce nouveau moi

Je souffre toujours autant de cet amour à sens unique

Mais je sais qu'elle tient à moi

Ce n'est pas juste de la sympathie qu'elle a pour moi

C'est plus fort, elle a besoin de moi dans sa vie et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Mais ma vie ne va pas être facile.

J'en suis conscient.

Que faire lorsque ton but dans la vie, ton aspiration ne peut-être réalisée?

Elena sort avec Stefan, moi je suis seul.

Mais néanmoins je ne le suis pas complètement

Elena est mon amie.

Stefan est "redevenu" mon frère.

Et ma ptite Germaine et sa fille sont toujours là pour moi.

Je devrais les voir plus souvent, elles font ressortir le meilleur de moi et je l'accepte enfin, grace à Elena.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner.

Damon sursauta, c'était Elena, elle venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Il était vraiment perturbé pour ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer !

Damon ouvrit les paupières, se souleva sur ses coudes et croisa son regard.

- comment ?

- d'avoir dit que tu me détestait... c'était pas gentil.

- qui m'a jamais accusé de l'etre ?

Elena leva les yeux au plafond.

- sérieusement je suis désolé Elena... j'ai été trop... injuste.

Tu as toujours été juste envers moi.

Tu m'as sauvé alors que je ne le méritais pas, tu m'as donné une chance, tu m'as offert ton amitié... après tout ce que j'avais fait.

Tu n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ça devait se passer c'est tout.

Et je ne te deteste pas, je t'en voulais de me changer mais c'était injustifié.

Je m'excuse pour les mots que j'ai prononcé et la façon dont je t'ai traité.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, il retint son souffle.

- bon... j'accepte tes excuses Damon Salvatore, tu as de la chance je suis magnanime aujourd'hui.

Damon fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'attitude d'Elena l'intriguait.

- j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes, dit le vampire.

Elena ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle avait le trac maintenant.

Il la fixait de ses beaux yeux saphir et l'energie que produisait son corps la faisait vibrer de l'interieur...

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Damon, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver, commença-t-elle.

Elle vit le bleu de ses yeux changer subtilement d'un ton, preuve qu'il était touché par ses paroles.

Cela la mis en confiance, il était réceptif, elle pouvait continuer.

- et je ne voulait pas être une autre Katherine, je m'en voulais de vous séparer.

J'ai agis pour le mieux.

Mais je n'ai pas été complètement honnete.

Je n'en avait pas le droit, maintenant je l'ai.

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- maintenant j'ai le droit de dire...

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux puis la posa sur celle du vampire, il sursauta légèrement et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était bouleversé.

- j'ai le droit de t'avouer que je... Damon, je t'aime.

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent et la main d'Elena se crispa sur la sienne

- je t'aime... je sais depuis un moment que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais... je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit et mon esprit refusait de l'admettre... et je ne te connaissait pas complètement en ce temps là.

Tu es en représentation permanente, il est difficile de voir le vrai Damon.

Et maintenant que je te comprends mieux je t'aime encore plus...

Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi...

Soudain à vitesse vampirique il se retrouva contre elle, plaquant son oreille contre son coeur.

Elena haussa haut les sourcils, surprise.

Il resta là, contre sa poitrine, à sourire d'un air béat.

- qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Elena, confuse.

Damon soupira.

- Je m'assurais que le rêve n'allait pas se transformer en cauchemard. Tout va bien, la musique de ton coeur m'a rassuré, tu es bien mon Elena

Il se releva et plongea ses yeux saphirs dans ceux chocolats de la femme de sa vie.

- je t'aime mon Elena. Et je t'aimerais toujours.

I love you my Elena. And I will love you forever.

Le coeur de la jeune femme se réchauffa à ses mots, la sincérité se lisait parfaitement dans les yeux du vampire.

Là, il n'était pas en train de jouer, il était lui-meme, il était Damon Salvatore, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours sans en etre consciente.

Elle leva une main vers le vampire et caressa sa joue.

- je t'offre mon coeur aujourd'hui... évite de l'abimer...

Il fronça les sourcils et elle soupira.

- Damon, je t'aime sincérement...

- mais ?

- c'est si difficile... je suis heureuse mais... tu...

J'ai du mal à accepter ce que tu fais

J'aimerais tu sais, oublier, t'aimer et me ficher des autres.

Nier ce que tu fais.

Mais je suis moi.

Et mon esprit se rebelle, il ne supporte pas que l'homme que j'aime tant dispose des gens selon son bon plaisir.

Ne m'en veux pas... moi je ne t'en veux pas mais cela me rend malheureuse...

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux vers ceux de Damon.

- Elena... regardes-moi.

Elle céda et le regarda, il n'avait pas l'air contrarié du tout.

- le passé est le passé... dit-il simplement.

Elena écarquilla légèrement les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

- j'ai changé, graçe à toi Elena, tu m'as fait évoluer et c'est seulement maintenant que je t'en remercie.

J'ai fait des choses que je trouve abominables maintenant et je sais que le fait que j'avais soit-disant chassé toute mon humanité n'est pas une excuse suffisante.

Puisque je l'avait décidé, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver en prennant cette décision.

En faisant ça, j'ai agis avec égoisme, pour mon propre confort, je ne voulais plus souffrir alors j'ai été lache et immature.

Germaine à raison en disant qu'elle l'est bien plus que moi.

Malheureusement je ne peux plus changer ce que j'ai fais.

Mais ce serait très immature et lache de ma part de ruminer ça et de me planter un pieu dans le coeur.

Rien ne peux rendre justice à ceux que j'ai fais souffrir.

Ce serait présomptueux de ma part si je le croyais.

Je ne peux que regretter sincérement le mal que j'ai fais autour de moi, je trouve ça plus honnete.

Il ne faut pas s'accrocher au passé.

Je préfère me tourner vers l'avenir et c'est en me tournant vers toi que je peux contempler l'avenir qui s'offre à nous.

Elena n'aurait jamais espèré qu'il lui tienne un tel discours.

- tu veux dire... commença-t-elle, troublée.

- je ne suis plus le même homme Elena.

Je ne réitérerais pas les erreurs que j'ai faites par le passé.

Et ce miracle s'est produit graçe à toi.

Je suis heureux, pourquoi je causerais du malheur aux autres ?

Les deux êtres se fixèrent de nombreuses minutes sans rien dire.

Damon avait du mal à réaliser que cette femme merveilleuse l'aimait.

Moi, Damon Salvatore, le raté, le monstre...

Elle a eut le choix et elle m'a choisit.

En m'offrant son amour elle a changé quelque chose.

Désormais, j'aime ce nouveau moi car elle l'aime aussi.

Et ce nouveau moi qui me torturait tant était peut-être en fait l'ancien moi, le vrai moi.

Celui que j'ai baillonné et bardé de chaines il y a des années maintenant.

Et Elena Gilbert l'a découvert, libéré, soigné et ramené à la vie.

Cele ci s'était rapprochée de lui, comme si son corps était aimanté.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, son souffle était court...

Doucement elle posa les lèvres sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux, elle garda les lèvres contre sa peau tandis que ses douces mains venaient s'enterrer dans ses cheveux, elle laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la machoire du vampire et y déposa une myriade de baisers.

Damon avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissait faire, il appréçiait le fait qu'elle n'aille pas trop vite, qu'elle retarde le moment de leur premier baiser.

Ils avaient mit tellement de temps à s'apprivoiser, se comprendre, à etre sur la meme longueur d'onde qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

Elena posa son front contre celui de Damon et il ouvrit les yeux.

Le saphir de ses yeux la fascinait complètement, cette couleur elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du vampire, il est vrai que la couleur de ses yeux changeait selon ses émotions.

- je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Ainsi, c'était la couleur de son amour pour elle, la jeune femme lui sourit amoureusement, elle prirait pour qu'il y ait toujours cette couleur d'amour dans ses beaux yeux.

Puis son regard descendit sur ses lèvres admirablement tentantes et elle ne résista plus, le moment était parfait, la jeune femme brune posa les lèvres sur celles du beau vampire brun.

Et il l'embrassa avec tendresse, dévotion... avec amour surtout.

Puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, le baiser devint passionné, leurs deux corps se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ce moment était vraiment parfait, ce baiser était merveilleux, il contenait de l'amour, de la tendresse, du désir et cette petite frustration, ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir là c'était entendu sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de prendre la parole, mais cela ajoutait à cette magie.

A quoi pensait Damon Salvatore tandis qu'il embrassait amoureusement son âme soeur ?

Il se répètait seulement cette phrase pour se rappeller que son bonheur était réel :

Elle m'aime, je l'aime, nous nous aimons...

HAPPY END

Voilà, c'est fini (mais pas pour le Delena ! ) j'éspère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette fiction et que même si elle est terminée vous me posterez des review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez pensé.

Tous les jours je regarde si j'en ai reçu c'est devenu une habitude, c'est normal j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez et j'aime savoir que ce que j'ai écris vous a plu. c'est mon seul salaire pour vous distraire et sauver la vie de ce couple Damon-Elena. bah oui c'est du travail avec eux, lol.

**Sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'etre inscrite pour mettre une review (review = commentaire**)

bisous à toutes et vive le Delena !

REBECCA ALLEDRA


End file.
